


Un cambio de perspectiva

by apocrypha73



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El prompt que me dio obsscure fue Thor/Loki + bodyswap, así que básicamente es eso: Loki les intercambia para gastarle a Thor una de sus bromas. Y entonces sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cambio de perspectiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



La puerta del dormitorio se abrió con tanta violencia que la hoja se estrelló contra la pared, rebotando contra ella con un cimbreo.

—¡¡LOKI!! —el grito fue lo bastante imponente como para hacer temblar las paredes, pero lo habría sido mucho más si no hubiera sonado, precisamente, en la educada voz del dueño de ese nombre—. ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO ESTA VEZ!?

Una regia cabeza rubia se irguió con calma desde el sillón colocado junto a la ventana, apartando la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo. El rostro esbozó una sonrisa malévola y el enorme corpachón se enderezó ligeramente, aunque sin molestarse en bajar la pierna que colgaba por encima del reposabrazos y sin perder nada de su actitud indolente. Un gesto descuidado de su mano hizo que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara con un suave clic.

—Buenos días, hermano—saludó con afectación, soltando el libro encima de la mesita que tenía a su izquierda—. Vaya, estás increíblemente apuesto esta mañana. ¿Túnica nueva?

La figura morena y esbelta se lanzó hacia delante con la rapidez letal de una serpiente, subiéndose a horcajadas al muslo de su hermano y estrujando el cuero de su chaleco en dos furiosos puños.

—No juegues conmigo, Loki—siseó, en un tono que no prometía nada bueno—. Esto no tiene gracia. Devuélveme a mi cuerpo ahora mismo. ¡Ya!

El otro se echó a reír con aire engreído, sin inmutarse, como si el enfado de su hermano no fuera más amenazador que el de un niño de cinco años.

—Oh, pero si hiciera eso, ¿dónde estaría la gracia? Acabo de empezar a divertirme, no esperarás que renuncie a ello tan pronto. Además, no sé de qué te quejas, si esto fue idea tuya.

—¡¿Cómo que fue idea mía!? —replicó Thor, sacudiéndole, aunque apenas consiguió mover unos centímetros el cuerpo que ocupaba Loki. Su propio cuerpo.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración. La combinación de su menor fuerza física y el mayor peso de su oponente rompía todos sus esquemas mentales inconscientes, todas esas pequeñas rutinas interiorizadas por su cerebro sobre cómo moverse o cuánto esfuerzo ejercer para conseguir un resultado. Era desconcertante.

Sus confrontaciones con Loki siempre habían tenido una dinámica fija, perfectamente ensayada y aprendida: Thor dominaba y Loki cedía; Thor se controlaba para no hacer daño a su hermano y Loki se lo tomaba como un insulto; Thor obtenía un placer perverso e inconfesable en su superioridad sobre Loki y éste, en el fondo, también. Así había sido desde siempre y así era como tenía que ser. Ése era el orden natural de las cosas.

—¿No dijiste anoche que apenas podías imaginar lo que se sentía al estar en mi piel? Pues ahí lo tienes, querido hermano: deseo concedido. Siempre a tu servicio, ya lo sabes.

—Serás hijo de…—masculló, apretando los puños con impotencia. Tenía el presentimiento de que pegarle sólo le conseguiría un ojo morado para cuando volviera a su cuerpo y Loki ni se inmutaría; es más, probablemente lo disfrutara—. Sólo intentaba mostrarme comprensivo. Sabía que te sentías humillado por las pullas de los Tres Guerreros en el campo de entrenamiento y quería hacerte saber que me tenías de tu parte. ¡No estaba dándote pie a que cometieras esta… esta aberración!

—¿Aberración? Hm, yo no lo llamaría así—murmuró Loki en tono sugerente, casi ronroneando. Sus manos subieron lentamente por los muslos del cuerpo que ocupaba su hermano, colándose por debajo de las primeras capas de cuero y metal hasta apretarle el trasero por encima de los pantalones—. Ahora bien, si lo que quieres son aberraciones, estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirá algo interesante…

Thor le apartó las manos de un golpe, levantándose de su regazo de un salto como si le hubieran lanzado un escorpión encima. Se tambaleó al aterrizar sobre sus pies y tuvo que agarrarse a uno de los postes de la cama para no caer al suelo de la manera más ridícula, desacostumbrado a la agilidad y rapidez de aquel cuerpo.

Se soltó de inmediato, como si la madera labrada estuviese ardiendo. La cama de Loki.

De pronto fue muy consciente de sus alrededores: los tonos verdes y dorados de las cortinas y la colcha, las estanterías llenas de libros, los objetos mágicos… Aquel era el santuario de Loki, su terreno, y Thor empezaba a sentirse como un conejo que ha entrado en la guarida de un lobo. Se alejó del lecho varios pasos, sin perder a su hermano de vista.

—No. Ni hablar—dijo con firmeza—. Así no.

—¿Por qué no? —le contradijo Loki, bajando la pierna que descansaba sobre el brazo del sillón para ponerse en pie con un movimiento elegante, felino, totalmente incongruente con el cuerpo tosco y musculoso que vestía—. ¿No sientes aunque sólo sea un poco de curiosidad?

Caminó hacia él despacio, como quien intenta acercarse a un cervatillo asustado sin sobresaltarle y que eche a correr. Si no conociera a su hermano tan bien como le conocía, Thor casi se lo habría creído. Sin embargo, sabía demasiado bien que Loki sólo se estaba luciendo, agitando la proverbial zanahoria ante la nariz de Thor para presumir de su victoria. Estaba disfrutando del intercambio de papeles, de su momentánea superioridad física.

Sólo por eso, Thor se propuso no retroceder ni un milímetro.

Se plantó con firmeza donde estaba, apretando los puños y esperando, decidido a plantar cara con todo lo que aquel cuerpo prestado fuera capaz de darle. La irritación que le provocaba la engreída confianza de su hermano emanaba de su cuerpo en oleadas, tan intensa que en el exterior restalló un relámpago y, acto seguido, empezó a llover con furia. Loki volvió momentáneamente el rostro hacia la ventana, acentuando su sonrisa todavía más.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le acicateó; ver la sonrisa de su hermano pequeño en su propio rostro era como mirarse al espejo dentro de una pesadilla provocada por la fiebre: retorcido, desconcertante e irreal—. Hermano, somos amantes desde hace milenios. Has hecho conmigo todo lo que se te ha ocurrido y unas cuantas cosas más que tuve que sugerir yo porque escapaban a tu imaginación. No hay postura ni truco que no hayamos probado juntos. ¿Vas a decirme que, de repente, te has vuelto tímido?

—Esto es distinto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Loki con suavidad, casi en un susurro. Levantó una mano hacia el rostro de Thor (su propio rostro) para acariciarlo con delicadeza, apenas un roce con las yemas de los dedos—. Seguimos siendo nosotros dos. Tan sólo se trata de un pequeño cambio de… perspectiva.

—¿Tan enamorado estás de ti mismo que quieres hacerle el amor a tu propio cuerpo? —le retó Thor, luchando contra el instinto de apartarse de aquella mano tanto como luchaba contra la inoportuna oleada de calor que despertó por debajo de su cintura.

Loki se echó a reír con una insolencia que a Thor le resultaba muy conocida, pero que sonaba desconcertante en su propia y profunda voz.

—Mi querido Thor, si lo que intentas es manipularme con palabras para que desista, vas a tener que esmerarte un poco más que eso. Te he prestado mi cuerpo, pero eso no te vuelve capaz de vencerme en mi propio terreno.

Le tenía tan cerca que podía distinguir el complejo patrón de vetas azules de sus iris. Lo más extraño es que apenas era consciente de estar viendo su propio rostro. A un nivel visceral, intuitivo, su mente sabía que ése era Loki y seguía reaccionando a su proximidad como siempre lo había hecho: con aquella mezcla de pasión y odio que nunca, en todos los siglos que llevaba intentándolo, había conseguido descifrar.

Loki le sujetó por la nuca con una mano y le besó, y la sensación fue al mismo tiempo completamente familiar y deliciosamente extraña.

Tal vez la textura de los labios que le devoraban fuese distinta, y desde luego el roce de la barba sobre su piel era algo nuevo. El ardor que se extendió por su cuerpo hasta hacer hormiguear sus extremidades, sin embargo, era el mismo de siempre.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus manos ya se habían cerrado con fuerza sobre los costados de Loki. A cada segundo que el beso se prolongaba, la resistencia de Thor se iba desvaneciendo un poco más, consumida por la implacable necesidad con que sus sentidos respondían al contacto con Loki. Aunque siguiera enfadado con él, aunque estuviera habitando un cuerpo diferente, le seguía deseando. Y eso le hacía enfadar aún más.

—Maldito seas, Loki—susurró entre jadeos.

—Odias darme la razón, lo sé—respondió su hermano, con una inesperada nota de ternura escondida en el eco de su voz, aunque tan leve que apenas se notaba—. No te preocupes, no te obligaré a decirlo. Te dejaré conservar tu fachada de indignación esta vez.

Demostrando que su capacidad de adaptación a un nuevo cuerpo era mucho mejor que la de Thor, Loki le levantó en brazos y le llevó hacia la cama como si hubiera sido el más fuerte de los dos durante toda su vida. Por un momento, Thor tuvo el impulso de enlazar las piernas alrededor de su cintura para facilitarle el trabajo, pero se negó a dejar que aquel cuerpo prestado le traicionase hasta ese punto: por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Loki lo acarrease como a una moza de taberna. Se mantuvo tercamente rígido cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo, en una demostración de orgullo tan inútil que arrancó una risilla presumida de los labios de su hermano.

Al llegar a la cama, tumbó a Thor boca arriba y se dejó caer sobre él, sujetándole las muñecas contra el colchón por encima de su cabeza. Thor se revolvió, incómodo. Nunca lo hacían así. No estaba en la naturaleza de Thor ceder el control, ni siquiera durante el sexo. Especialmente durante el sexo. Pero, aunque intentó revolverse para invertir sus posiciones, no consiguió moverse ni un centímetro.

Por encima de él, su propio rostro le contemplaba con una expresión a la vez burlona y depredadora, aunque el brillo malicioso de los ojos era enteramente de Loki. De eso no había ninguna duda. 

—No te esfuerces, Thor—le susurró con voz ronca—. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Estás atrapado, como tantas veces lo estuve yo debajo de ti, a tu merced, sin más opción que ceder a todos tus caprichos.

Inclinó la cabeza para lamerle el cuello, desde la clavícula hasta la oreja, dejando un reguero húmedo y ardiente sobre su piel que disparó el pulso de Thor en sus venas.

—Pero eso es lo que quieres, en el fondo, ¿verdad, hermano? —continuó en su oído—. Al menos, esta vez. Quieres que yo tome el mando, que haga lo que me apetezca contigo y que te obligue a aceptarlo. Así después podrás fingir que todo ha sido culpa mía y tú no querías tomar parte en esto. Sin responsabilidades. Sin consecuencias. Completamente libre.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, y eso añadió una profunda vergüenza a la irritación que Thor ya sentía. Eso no disminuyó en lo más mínimo el deseo hambriento que le nublaba la mente y le había endurecido la entrepierna hasta límites insoportables. Si tan sólo su hermano dejase de hablar de una maldita vez y empezara a tocarle…

Loki acercó su rostro al de Thor, nariz con nariz, acariciándole con la punta.

—Podría hacerte suplicar, si quisiera. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmuró, acompañando la amenaza con un ondulante movimiento de sus caderas que envió una docena de corrientes eléctricas por la columna vertebral de Thor, arrancándole un gemido—. Pero no lo haré, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera yo soy tan malvado.

Le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra trazó una especie de floritura en el aire. Toda la ropa que Thor llevaba desapareció de golpe, dejándole expuesto y vulnerable mientras Loki aún seguía completamente vestido. Aunque el cuerpo no fuese el suyo, la sensación de indefensión era muy real, así como la desesperada excitación que eso le provocó. Si Loki no se compadecía de él y le aliviaba pronto, era muy posible que acabara suplicándole de todas formas.

Thor jamás habría imaginado que pudiera sentirse así al verse sometido a la voluntad de Loki. De hecho, todos sus instintos le gritaban que escapara, que encontrase la manera de zafarse, que recuperase el control. Todos menos uno, por supuesto. Pero ése se bastaba solo para acallar a todos los demás. A pesar de que aquello iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado a ser como príncipe de Asgard, no podía negar que una parte de él ansiaba perder esa batalla.

Mejor dicho: una parte de él siempre había deseado rendirse, y sólo había estado esperando que alguien le obligara a admitirlo.

Ese descubrimiento le avergonzaría más tarde, cuando pudiera volver a pensar con claridad. Por ahora, mientras temblaba de anticipación esperando a que Loki hiciera su siguiente movimiento, lo único que podía hacer era morderse la lengua para no rogar.

Por suerte, Loki no quiso o no pudo esperar más, y descendió sobre él para besarle con voracidad.

La mano que tenía libre bajó por el pecho de Thor para juguetear con sus pezones, con la habilidad de quien sabía exactamente dónde y cómo acariciar aquel cuerpo para provocar las respuestas más intensas. Se los pellizcó y retorció hasta ponerlos duros, ignorando los gemidos lastimeros que escapaban de la garganta de Thor para ir a morir en la boca de Loki. O que nacían en la garganta de Loki para ir a morir en la boca de Thor. Ya no era capaz de distinguirlo.

Pero eso daba igual, porque en el fondo siempre habían sido dos mitades del mismo ser, dos opuestos que se complementaban y encajaban como las piezas de un puzle. En un cuerpo o en el otro, los lazos que les unían seguían siendo los mismos: igual de complejos, igual de poderosos, igual de intricados. Sus almas estaban tan retorcidas y anudadas la una sobre la otra como las ramas de Ygdrassil.

Thor jamás habría imaginado que aquella zona del cuerpo de Loki pudiera ser tan sensible, pero era obvio que éste sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Continuó torturando a Thor con sus exquisitas caricias durante largo rato, excitándole cada vez más. La necesidad de sentir esa mano sobre su entrepierna le estaba volviendo loco. Frenético, intentó mover las caderas contra el cuerpo que le inmovilizaba sobre la cama para obtener algo de fricción, pero Loki no se lo permitió. Ni siquiera sus gemidos, que iban aumentando en volumen y en desesperación, lograron conmoverle.

Al final, cuando por fin se apiadó de él, Loki deslizó la mano hacia abajo por su vientre y la cerró con fuerza sobre su miembro, haciéndole gritar por la intensidad de la sensación. Bastó con unos cuantos movimientos enérgicos para que se corriera, arqueando la espalda y casi sollozando por el estallido de placer.

En el exterior, un rayo partió en dos el cielo grisáceo y la lluvia se volvió más abundante.

Loki le concedió unos momentos para que recuperase el aliento, pero no le liberó las manos ni dejó de mirarle con una sonrisa lasciva durante todo el tiempo. Estaba claro que todavía no había terminado con él, y una parte de Thor se estremeció tanto de anticipación como de temor al tratar de imaginarse qué era lo que tenía planeado.

La tregua no fue larga. Loki se quitó la ropa en cuestión de segundos y después hizo que Thor se diera la vuelta, colocándole bocabajo sobre el colchón. Le bajó los brazos para sujetarle las manos en la espalda, murmuró unas palabras en un idioma extraño y de pronto Thor se encontró con las muñecas aprisionadas por ataduras intangibles. No podía separarlas, a pesar de que no sentía ni cadenas ni sogas sobre la piel.

Las manos de Loki le agarraron por las caderas y tiraron de él hacia atrás hasta que quedó arrodillado en el suelo, doblado por la cintura sobre el borde de la cama y con los brazos inutilizados a su espalda.

Indefenso otra vez. Atrapado otra vez. Completamente a su merced, otra vez.

Sin soltarle, Loki le masajeó las nalgas con los pulgares, dejando que Thor llegara a sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, y éste sólo pudo responder con un estremecimiento que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Esto era algo completamente diferente.

Lo de antes habría podido quedar como un simple juego sin más consecuencias. A pesar de la pantomima de dominación que habían representado, no habían hecho nada que alterase radicalmente la dinámica habitual entre los dos. En cambio, si permitía que Loki le hiciera lo que pretendía, estaría cruzando una barrera simbólica de la que no había vuelta atrás.

Durante toda su vida le habían estado repitiendo una y otra vez que había nacido para liderar, para guiar, para ser rey. Le habían enseñado a amar el poder y a ostentarlo como una parte más de su persona. Su destino era dominar y conquistar, estar al mando.

Si se sometía ahora, ya nunca más sería esa persona. No del todo.

Pero si insistía en que hicieran el amor como lo habían hecho siempre, de todas formas sería su cuerpo el penetrado. Además, conociendo a Loki, no le extrañaría que volviera a intercambiarles en mitad del acto, con lo que su victoria sería completa.

En resumidas cuentas, Thor no tenía escapatoria. De un modo u otro, esa noche iba a aprender lo que significaba rendirse.

La parte racional de su mente sabía que debería sentirse horrorizado, incluso insultado por la mera sugerencia de que adoptara el papel pasivo en la relación. La parte instintiva y visceral, por el contrario…

Esa parte estaba encantada con la idea. 

—¿Qué haces? —dijo de todas formas, aunque sólo fuera por tratar de mantener las apariencias hasta el último momento.

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—Loki, no…

—Shh, tranquilo. Tú me lo has hecho a mí un millón de veces, mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a ti. Y te adora, ya verás. Le encanta recibirte. No te preocupes, no te dolerá. Sé cómo hacerlo para conseguir que disfrutes cada segundo y al final me pidas más.

Sólo con escucharle hablar así, Thor notó que empezaba a endurecerse otra vez. Escondió el rostro entre las sábanas, mortificado; pero, al mismo tiempo, le invadió una sensación de libertad como nunca había conocido. Lo que habían puesto en marcha ya no podía detenerse, y no tenía sentido seguir protestando cuando toda la evidencia de su consentimiento que Loki necesitaba estaba ahí mismo, bien visible. No podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar.

Y eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Cuando por fin aceptó esa verdad, dejó de luchar consigo mismo y se relajó por completo. Eso debía ser lo que Loki estaba esperando, porque Thor le oyó murmurar otro encantamiento y un instante después sintió sus dedos, húmedos y viscosos, rozándole en su zona más íntima, sólo por fuera, sin intentar entrar en él todavía.

Resultaba sorprendente pero no desagradable. Loki siguió acariciándole con calma, en lentos círculos, mientras con su otra mano le masajeaba los testículos y presionaba con el pulgar en la zona del perineo. Thor aspiró con fuerza al notar las primeras oleadas de placer irradiar por su cuerpo desde la entrepierna, despertando su deseo poco a poco, ya sin la urgencia de antes. Ahora podía permitirse el lujo de recrearse en las sensaciones.

No se tensó cuando notó dos dedos entrando en él de una sola vez. Loki tenía razón, aquel cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de invasión, y sus músculos se adaptaban a la perfección. No hubo dolor, ni siquiera incomodidad. Sólo un delicioso abandono. Ya no podía ni quería volverse atrás, estaba en manos de Loki con todas sus consecuencias; le pertenecía. En aquel momento, le habría dejado hacerle cualquier cosa.

Los dedos de Loki se movían hacia dentro y hacia fuera con un ritmo cada vez más apremiante, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que Thor ni siquiera sabía que existían en el cuerpo de un hombre. Completamente entregado, su cuerpo se retorció de placer y sus caderas empezaron a responder al movimiento de la mano de Loki como si tuvieran voluntad propia, saliéndole al encuentro cuando entraban en él y alejándose cuando se retiraban. Y justo entonces, cuando Thor ya creía que no podía sentir nada mejor que aquello, Loki giró hábilmente los dedos y le tocó la próstata, inmovilizándole con su otra mano sobre la espalda para que no pudiera apartarse. Thor emitió un grito sorprendido, que fue disolviéndose en gemidos incoherentes cuando Loki insistió una y otra vez sobre ese punto mágico, sin darle tregua.

Para cuando Loki retiró sus dedos, Thor apenas recordaba ni su nombre. Le sintió posicionarse en su entrada y, por un momento, le invadió una sensación de irrealidad al pensar que estaban a punto de ensartarle con su propia espada, por así decirlo. Lo insólito de la situación—junto a lo absurdo de la metáfora que le había proporcionado su mente—casi logró que rompiera a reír. No lo hizo porque la necesidad de recuperar el contacto perdido era más fuerte, prevaleciendo sobre todo lo demás. Empujó un poco hacia atrás y su hermano no se hizo de rogar, introduciéndose en él despacio pero con firmeza. Thor le oyó emitir un suspiro cuando estuvo completamente hundido en él, y las manos que agarraron sus hombros se sentían temblorosas.

La lengua de Loki trazó una línea húmeda por su espalda, como una advertencia, antes de empezar a embestirle con salvaje abandono. A Thor no le importó. Loki sólo necesitó dos o tres intentos para encontrar el ángulo de penetración perfecto que le permitiera seguir acariciándole la próstata en cada acometida, hasta que las sensaciones que se habían estado acumulando en su vientre se volvieron demasiado intensas y estalló de nuevo.

El segundo orgasmo fue más largo que el primero, como si todo su cuerpo hubiera decidido que esta vez quería atesorar la experiencia. Thor tuvo tiempo de sentir cómo Loki se derramaba dentro de él, cálido y explosivo, para luego desplomarse sobre su espalda, no sin antes deshacer el nudo invisible que le sujetaba las muñecas. No se molestaron en moverse de donde estaban, con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y el resto en el suelo, agotados y tan débiles como si sus músculos se hubieran vuelto de mantequilla. 

—En fin—murmuró Loki, antes de haber recuperado del todo el aliento—. Ha sido divertido, pero supongo que es hora de devolver a cada uno a su verdadero cuerpo.

Thor intentó responder encogiéndose de hombros, aunque el gesto que le salió parecía más bien como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

—Da igual—contestó con voz pastosa—. Puedo esperar cinco minutos más.

El eco de la risa de Loki reverberó en los altos techos del dormitorio. Mientras, la lluvia aún seguía cayendo.

 

FIN


End file.
